


you are my peach (plum, earth, sun)

by thefrontbottoms



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, joshler au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrontbottoms/pseuds/thefrontbottoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshler + The Front Bottoms concert</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my peach (plum, earth, sun)

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is probably cliche af but it's 3am and i needed this to be written (it's also way shorter than i wanted but whatevs)

Tyler falls in love a lot. Every single time it's with the same person and it has been that way since middle school. That person is his best friend. Josh. Today they are going to see The Front Bottoms and he's a little more in love than usual, but that's okay. He really doesn't mind. Being in love with Josh has never hurt him, it's never made him feel hopeless or wrong. It's made him feel better. The fact that he's found somebody whom he knows would never leave his side. Tyler has never acted on his feelings and he's never told anyone about them either, but it makes things easier somehow. He loves Josh. He loves his best friend. He knows that they will be there for each other until they are both six feet under.

Tyler stands in line right next to Josh. Josh is tall. He is beautiful. He has known Josh since the 5th grade and goes to him for pretty much everything. Josh has very pretty eyes and nice tattoos. Tyler something thinks about kissing Josh, but he pushes those thoughts away. He likes to pretend that they don't exist. Tyler follows his friend into the venue. They got barricade and are kind of extremely happy about it.

"Man, this is gonna be fucking amazing." Josh is beaming and he looks so happy and beautiful and Tyler wants so kiss him. But he can't. 

"I know, I'm so excited." Tyler smiles. He is really excited, but he's more excited about how happy Josh looks. When Josh smiles like that he scrunches his face up and it just looks so precious. Tyler still wants to kiss him. 

It takes a little while, but the band comes on stage and somehow Josh managed to look even happier. He pulls out his phone and takes roughly twenty pictures. This makes Tyler smile. Josh always makes him smile, no matter how he feels inside. He might be in love with Josh.

The band plays and Ty really doesn't pay attention. He's more focused on the way Josh looks. He's jumping up and down and he's got sweat dripping from his forehead and he looks heavenly. Tyler starts smiling as he sings along to the music, his eyes basically glued to his best friend. Josh looks over at Tyler and he smiles too. Ty feels happy inside. 

Josh leans into Tyler's ear. "Man, I can't thank you enough for this. Best friend ever." He yells over the music.

Tyler is grinning so hard his mouth might fall off. "No problem, you love the band and so do I so I figured, why not treat us both." He yells back. 

The song ends. The band talks. Tyler is still looking at Josh. It's basically impossible for him to tear his eyes away.

Then the band plays Peach.

Peach.

Every time Ty hears this song he thinks of Josh. He knows how cliche he his. But the song. The fucking song makes him think of how much he loves Josh. How sometimes late at night his chest gets tight and his stomach does flip flops and he just really loves Josh. 

He taps Josh on the shoulder. Josh turns to him. Here it goes.

Tyler leans in and puts his mouth close to his best friends ear. "Can I kiss you?" He says just loud enough for Josh to hear. His breathing is heavy and his hands are sweaty. He can't turn back now. He backs up as much as he can and looks at Josh. 

All Josh can do is nod. Tyler puts his hands on Josh's shoulders and Josh's hands go straight to Tyler's hips. The place is crowded, but he manages.

Their lips touch and Tyler is in heaven and Josh is humming to the song against Ty's mouth and it is beautiful. Once they pull away they just look at each other and smile. It's like something out of a teen indie movie and Tyler fucking loves it. 

Josh grabs Tyler's hand and they stay like that the rest of the show. Singing along and letting each other know that neither of them is moving. Hand holding is a beautiful act and they both can feel it in every part of their bodies. They are happy. Tyler is still in love and now he knows that him and Josh are something special. Something out of a movie where the ending is always happy. He squeezes Josh's hand and he isn't quite sure what they'll become after this, but he is basking in the beauty of this moment and isn't really worried about what comes next. 

The set ends and the two walk out of the venue hand in hand. 

Their hands are still intertwined when they go to bed that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu w/ prompts at stopjoshler.tumblr.com


End file.
